eqcetera_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial
First Day Tutorial When you first log into Eqcetera you see you have $75,000 in the top left. As a new player to Eqcetera you also have 2 stable stalls and 10 acres of land but that will be gone over shortly. To begin let’s go buy your first horse! Go to the world page in the top navigation and click the foundation store. Here select what breed and gender you want your horse to be. Be sure to give them a name! Click the “Create Horse” button. You’ve spent $2,000 and have $73,000 left. Once purchased click the stable page at the top navigation. On your stable page, you will see your new horse! Before we visit your new horse lets create a tab to organize them into. In the “Label” box input a tab name and click “Create” Next, click your horses name to visit their page. Here you will see several tabs. Let’s start with the training tab. The “Training” tab shows your horses performance stats and is where you will train them. We’ll get to that shortly. Next is the “Showing” tab. Here you can see your horses lifetime earnings and show results. Beside the showing tab is the “Breeding” tab. Here you will see your horses breed standards and lineage. Breed standards are different for every breed. The “Genetics” tab is next. You won’t see anything yet but we’ll get to that shortly. Eventually, here you will see your horses genetics laid out in a string of genes and below in a simple to understand way. Next is the “Other” tab that contains some information about your horse such as age, birthday, associations, and notes. The last tab is the “Edit” tab. Here is where you can edit your horses name, add a brand, update boarding and feed, select discipline, make notes, move tabs, retire, stud and sell your horse. You need to select a stable to board your horse at. Click the drop-down and select a stable. You can also opt to board your horse at your own stable by selecting the check box. Doing so takes 1 of your 2 stalls. Your horse needs its disciplines selected as well. You must select a primary and secondary discipline from the drop down tabs. Once you’ve selected disciplines click “Edit Horse” then go back to the “Edit” Tab to update your horses feed. After inputting a feed amount click the “Tabs” drop down to move your horse to the tab you created earlier. Then click “Edit Horse" All of your horses information should now be updated! Let’s check back at the “Training” tab. Here you can now train your horse in its two disciplines 5 times a week. Train your horse and go visit the “Genetics” tab. You’ll notice you gained some EXP from training. This will be gone over in another tutorial. You want to know about your horses color! In the “Genetics” tab you will see the “perform a test?” hyperlink. Click it and you’ll be directed to the vet. Once at the vet select your horses name and click “Test Horse”! Once done go back to your horses page and look at the “Genetics” tab. You will now see their gene string and easy to understand gene checkboxes. On the right side of your horses page you will see an “Enter Shows” button. This button was originally grey and is now blue. Click the button. Here you will select the 5 shows you want to enter your horse into. To enter more show you must be upgraded. Once all shows are checked click “Enter Selected”. Once done click “Back to Horse?”. You now know a little bit about your horse. Let’s move on to learning about your estate! Click your stable page once again. At the top you will see “Stable Management” click here to view your stable stats. Your stable stats should look like so: Now that you know your stable stats lets go check out the construction store on the world page! Let’s explore the construction store. You have about $71,000 left to spend at the construction store, save, or buy one more horse. Remember you have limited stall and acreage room. Explore the store and decide what you would like to do. Hint: Don’t spend all your money at once and remember you have limited acres to build on. You have a few options here. You can buy shabby or small barns or increase your estate size. You could also move to the foundation store and buy another horse or deposit some of your money in the bank! To deposit money click your EQD in the top left. What you do is up to you! You have completed the “First Day” tutorial!